<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Kiss by WishaDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810952">First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream'>WishaDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things I wrote in Middle/High school [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, First Kiss, High School, Secret love, Summer Love, Summer Romance, getting used, if you don't like to be painfully reminded of old works you wrote don't read this, miscommunicaton, more romance, only during the summer, teen drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has his first kiss during the summer. But during the rest of the year his relationship with her is a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things I wrote in Middle/High school [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't even remember writing half of these but I remember enjoying writing them so I thought I'd share some of them in case someone got some joy out of reading them. I didn't really have the time to rewrite any of them, some I know I've gone over several times to make better, some I think are the first draft, but again, more for entertainment than anything. Hopefully you'll enjoy them (unsure grimace.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>She smiled. "I had a great summer."<br/>He smiled back. "So did I."<br/>She leaned towards him and he didn't realize what was happening till her lips were pressed against his. <br/>When she pulled away there was a slight blush to her cheeks. "See you at school."<br/>He nodded, too stunned to reply. As she got into her parent's car and drove off his hand wandered up to his lips. My first kiss.<br/>Isaac Cohen's last summer before his first year of school had ended but it felt like it was just beginning. The girl of his first kiss, he had found out, actually went to the same school he was starting in and was only a year ahead of him.<br/>He couldn't help but laugh as he remembered how he'd though the out of state trip with his parents was going to be lame. The summer before his freshman year had promised to be just another summer spent trying to not die of boredom--then he'd bumped into her. Literally.</p><p> </p><p>Two months Earlier</p><p>Isaac hurried down the halls of the hotel. Running behind the toy car he'd brought, he guided it down the empty halls. The car swerved around a corner and he heard it hit against something. He went around the corner just as fast and crashed into the same thing his car had.<br/>"Double ow," said the thing he'd thought was a wall.<br/>He looked at the "wall" he had fallen on top of. A pair of jet blue eyes stared up at him. Crawling back off the person, he grabbed his car and stood up.<br/>"Uh, sorry."<br/>The blue eyes winced slightly as they sat up. "It's okay. Not like anything's broken."<br/>He nodded slowly, his eyes finally coming back from the eyes to take in the rest of the body. The eyes were worn by a girl whose straight brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. She was dressed comfortably in a baggy shirt and sweat pants that had been cut into shorts.<br/>She smiled at him as she stood and he felt a warmness coming from it. He smiled back, the only response he could muster.<br/>"I'm May." She held out her hand to him.<br/>"Isaac," he replied, holding out his hand which held the car's control. He pulled that hand back and extended the other hand which was holding the car itself.<br/>She laughed. "Nice to meet you Isaac." She grabbed the car and shook it. "You know, you are the first person I've met my age here."<br/>"Me too."<br/>She folded her arms. "I guess if I want to even have a slightly enjoyable summer I should probably invite you to be my friend this summer."<br/>"If you're sure you want me."<br/>She laughed lightly which reminded him of a summer breeze. "Do I really have a choice?"<br/>He laughed also. His eyes looked down as she held out her hand to him. <br/>His cheeks reddened slightly.<br/>"Can I have a go?"<br/>He remembered the car and his cheek's redness increased. "Uh yeah, sure."<br/>She took the car and then grabbed his free hand. "Come on, let's take this outside. I saw a great spot for driving earlier."<br/>He smiled as she dragged him down the hotel halls.<br/>And that was how their summer had began. Then fall came.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter One</p><p>Present</p><p>Isaac walked down the school hallway with his best friend Tim. While he told his friend about his summer he kept an eye out for his summer friend.<br/>"And she really goes here?" asked Tim.<br/>Isaac nodded. "Yeah. She's a grade ahead of us."<br/>"Wow. An older girlfriend right from the start. You are going to be a popular guy this year."<br/>He shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me. I just want to hang out with her more." <br/>His friend shook his head. "Whatever. You're never going to get anywhere with her if you think of her as a friend."<br/>Isaac avoided eye contact with his friend. He hadn't mentioned the kiss goodbye to him. It was something he wanted to discuss with May before he made anything of it in his mind. It might have just been that--a goodbye.<br/>A laugh in the hall caught his ear. It sounded familiar but something about it was different from what his mind remembered. Turning he saw a group of girls. They were all dressed in clothes like those of the actresses' in the latest teen dramas. One girl in particular caught his eye and he moved closer. Her hair was wavy and her eyes were heavily eye lined but he could still make out the color of her eyes through it.<br/>"May?" he asked as he tentatively stepped over.<br/>The girls around him glared at him in annoyance.<br/>"May?"<br/>The girl turned and looked at him just as coldly. He recognized the jet blue of the eyes, but everything else about her seemed different.<br/>"Yes? Do I know you?"<br/>His breath caught in surprise. He coughed. "It's me. Isaac. From this summer."<br/>She whipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned away. "Sorry. Don't know you."<br/>He frowned and grabbed her shoulder, turning her towards him. "Isaac Cohen. We were vacationing at the same spot. Were in the same hotel. We raced a toy car in the parking lot."<br/>She pulled away, a disgusted look on her face. "Like I said, I don't know you. Besides, I don't play with toys." She gave him a look that said "how old are you?"<br/>His shoulders slumped. "Okay, sorry." He turned and walked off. He heard the familiar laugh again behind him, but this time it seemed like a chilled fall wind.<br/>Tim walked over to him as he drug himself to his locker. "What did she say?"<br/>"She doesn't remember me." He weakly turned his lock, not even paying attention to what numbers he was hitting.<br/>"But you said you hung out practically the whole summer."<br/>He shrugged. "Must not have been memorable for her." He pulled on his lock but it didn't open. He sighed and began turning the lock again.<br/>"That stinks." His friend hit him on the back hard. "Don't worry man. Girls are fickle. Let's just forget about her and have a great year. We're in high school."<br/>Isaac perked up slightly.<br/>"We've got a whole new experience ahead of us. It's going to be great!"<br/>Isaac smiled as he looked at his friend. "Right."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac frowned as an upper classmen picked him up and flipped him over, head first into a toilet. He flushed. Isaac coughed as the older boy brought him back up.<br/>"Here's to a great school year," said the boy as he looked over at his friend who was doing the same thing to Tim.<br/>The friend nodded and then they both went back to the toilets to dunk the boys again.<br/>"What are you doing?" asked a chilled voice.<br/>Isaac was dropped to the floor as the guy quickly dropped him and turned.<br/>"Oh, it's just you, May. I thought you were a teacher."<br/>"What are you doing here?" she asked again, her voice colder.<br/>"We're just welcoming this Freshmen to the school," replied the other boy.<br/>"In the girl's restroom?"<br/>"The guy's toilets are all broken. We're not that mean."<br/>Isaac tried to look around the guy from his spot crouched in front of the toilet. The guy moved, walking over next to May. He put his arm around her.<br/>"Aw come on May. Just give us a few more swirlies and then we'll get out of here."<br/>Isaac saw May look from the stall where Tim was coughing into the toilet and then over at him. A hint of recognition didn't even flash over her face as she looked at him. He imagined he looked like a partially drowned rat.<br/>He stared back at her, pleading with his eyes. At least remember me long enough to get them to leave us alone. Please.<br/>She turned and headed out of the bathroom. "Fine. But make it fast."<br/>Isaac was stunned as the two teens walked back towards him and his friend.<br/>"You heard the lady, we have to make it fast."<br/>Tim cried out in protest as the older boy grabbed him and tipped him towards the toilet. Isaac didn't make a sound--remaining silent through the rest of the experience.</p><p> </p><p>"This sucks," complained Tim as he straightened his gym shirt. After the swirlies the boys had changed into their P.E. clothes so they wouldn't have to go around in their wet clothes.<br/>Isaac brushed back his wet bangs from his eyes but kept silent.<br/>"Tomorrow will be better. Just wait."<br/>"I can't believe she let them do it," said Isaac, finally able to talk.<br/>"Who? What?"<br/>"She looked right at me. And she didn't stop them."<br/>"Are you talking about that girl in the bathroom? Preps are like that. They don't care about anyone but themselves."<br/>Isaac turned towards his friend. "But she was nice before."<br/>"When?"<br/>"In the summer."<br/>Tim frowned. "You mean she was your summer girl?"<br/>Isaac nodded.<br/>"May Weathers?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>His friend laughed. "Dude, you must be confusing her with someone else."<br/>He frowned. "I'm not. It's her. She looks different but I recognize her."<br/>"There's no way that you played race cars with May and did all that other stuff."<br/>Isaac folded his arms. "And why not."<br/>"Because she's not the type of girl that would hang out with kids in a lower social class than her. No matter where she is."<br/>"We'd never met before, how could she know my social class?"<br/>His friend looked him over and laughed. "Do you really think it's not hard to tell?"<br/>"Still--she's not like that."<br/>"Yes she is. All the girls in the school call her Blue Ice. They say her personality is as cold as her eyes. And she rarely ever talks to anyone that's not in her social group. I think whatever you experienced with her in the summer was just a fluke. That, or it was a different girl."<br/>Isaac sighed. "Fine. Maybe you're right."<br/>His friend put his arm around him. "Don't worry. We'll find this other "May Weathers." Hey, maybe that's not even her real name."<br/>Isaac looked at his friend, his eyebrow rising slightly.<br/>"Maybe she gave you a fake name."<br/>"Why would she do that?"<br/>He shrugged. "Maybe she did it in case she wanted to lose you later when you met at school."<br/>"And why would she want to do that?"<br/>"Maybe she thought you were a weirdo and she was just using you for the summer."<br/>Isaac frowned. He almost wanted to mention the kiss but decided to remain silent. "Whatever. Like you said, I'm just going to forget about her. It's not worth thinking over. I'm going to focus on this fall."<br/>His friend nodded. "That's the spirit man. Let's have a good year."</p><p> </p><p>The  rest of the school year was uneventful. Isaac joined the book club and jammed his finger during an after school basketball match. He kept busy and completely forgot about the previous summer.<br/>"I can't wait until summer," said Isaac as he and Tim walked to their final class for the year.<br/>"What are you planning on doing?"<br/>"Sleeping in and staying up late playing video games."<br/>His friend grinned and gave him a high five. "You're talking my language, man. I'm gonna do the same thing. But I'm also planning something extra for this summer."<br/>Isaac continued down the hall, pretending not to notice that his friend wanted him to ask him to elaborate. His friend finally sighed in impatience.<br/>"Okay, so this summer I'm planning on snagging myself a job at the local Game Shop."<br/>"Aw man, that's so cool."<br/>Tim grinned. "I know. And if I'm lucky, I'll snag a gaming girlfriend in the deal."<br/>Isaac chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I should have known there would be a girl in the mix."<br/>"Of course. Everything I do is always for the opposite sex."<br/>"And has any of it ever worked?"<br/>Tim shrugged. "Not yet. But soon."<br/>Their conversation ceased as they entered the classroom. </p><p> </p><p>Chapter Two</p><p>"I'm free!" cried Isaac as he entered his home.<br/>His mom turned from her workstation and smiled. "Congratulations son. How do you think you did on your finals?"<br/>He dropped his bag in a corner. "Who cares?" He jumped over the back of the couch and turned on the TV. "It's over."<br/>Isaac stayed in his spot in front of the TV till his dad came home later in the day.<br/>"Guess what family."<br/>His wife hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "What is it?"<br/>"I saved up my vacation time again this year and I got off this summer. You know what that means?" Isaac heard his mother cheer as his face began to pale. "We're going on a vacation!"</p><p> </p><p>"And you're going to the same spot?" asked Tim on the phone later.<br/>Isaac nodded. "Yeah."<br/>"Are you worried you're going to see her there?"<br/>"Of course. She was so cold when I talked to her after the summer--I don't want to spend a whole summer with her."<br/>"Don't worry. There's no way she's going to vacation in the same spot as you again this summer. Or at the same time."<br/>Isaac smiled. "You're right. I don't know what I'm worrying about."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac stared across the hotel lobby as his parents checked into their rooms. A familiar brown pony tailed head was turned away from him. Crossing his fingers, he willed it to be someone else. The head turned and seemed to scan the lobby before stopping on him. The person smiled and started towards him.<br/>He winced, readying for a cold reception.<br/>"Hey summer buddy," said May as she stopped in front of him.<br/>He straightened slightly, still expecting a fall out. "Hey."<br/>Her head tilted to the side and she put her hand over his head and then brought it back to hers as if comparing heights. "Have you gotten taller?" She grabbed his shoulders. "Stand up straight."<br/>He straightened, unable to fight back.<br/>She nodded. "You have. You were slightly shorter than me last summer but now you're slightly taller." She folded her arms and stepped back from him, looking him over. "Your dad's pretty tall. I wonder if you'll grow more this summer."<br/>"May," he started hesitantly.<br/>She looked at him. "Yeah?"<br/>"About this last school year--."<br/>"Coming!" May called to her parents and then turned back to him. "I have to go. We're unpacking so I've got to get my stuff up to my room. Let's meet at the pool."<br/>She turned and hurried off before he could voice any kind of protest.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac stared at himself in the hotel's bathroom mirror. "She's right." He leaned in close to the mirror checking himself over. Besides growing taller nothing else about him seemed to have changed. His face still held some baby fat which made it apparent he was young and his cheeks was still as smooth as when he was in elementary school.<br/>He stroked his chin. "I wonder if I grew a beard if she'd talk to me in school."<br/>"Honey," called his mom from their adjoining room. "That girl from last summer is asking for you."<br/>He left the bathroom and walked into his parent's room. May was standing in the doorway of his parent's room and smiled when she saw him. She was wearing her sweats from last summer and had a beach towel draped over her shoulder.<br/>"Are you done packing?"<br/>Isaac looked back at his room where his bag lay on his bed, unopened.<br/>"Go on, honey," said his mom. "I'll unpack it."<br/>"But I--."<br/>"Go. You're on vacation. Have fun." She handed him his swimming trunks.<br/>May grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the hall. "Thanks, Mrs. Cohen." She waved and pulled him off down the hall.<br/>Isaac changed in the bathroom near the pool and then came out, squinting in the bright summer sun. His eyes widened when he spotted May. She had changed out of her sweats and was now wearing a one piece swimsuit with only one shoulder strap. She smiled when she saw him.<br/>"Come on in, it's great," she said as she stepped onto the top step of the pool. Her body shivered slightly as she took another step. She laughed warmly as she shivered again. "Really."<br/>He walked over and stepped into the water. It had a slight chill to it and he hurried in the rest of the way.<br/>"You've got to do it like a band aid."<br/>She wrapped her arms around herself. "No. I like to do it slow."<br/>He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the rest of the way. She fell over and went under. She laughed, brushing her hair back from her eyes as she came back up. <br/>She splashed him. "Meanie."<br/>He laughed all thoughts of the fall vanishing as he splashed her back as a splash war began.</p><p> </p><p>The fire crackled that night as marshmallows were roasted. The cooked pillows of gelatin were then placed between graham crackers and white chocolate bars.<br/>"See. Didn't I tell you its better than milk chocolate?"<br/>Isaac nodded as he took another bite of the s'more.<br/>May sighed contentedly as she leaned back in her beach chair. "I love this. It's so peaceful here."<br/>Isaac nodded as he licked the melted chocolate from his fingers.<br/>"Here, let me help you with that." She grabbed his hand and her face moved in close. Her mouth opened and then he felt something wet wipe across his fingers. He laughed when he saw her wipe his other finger with the same item, a wet wipe.<br/>She looked up. "What?"<br/>"I thought..." He shook his head, suddenly embarrassed.<br/>She reddened slightly as she realized what he was thinking. She joined him in laughing. "No, sorry. I'm not that kind of girl. Besides, I don't care what is on your fingers, I don't know where they've been."<br/>She finished wiping his hands and then threw the cloth into their impromptu trashcan. She patted the spot beside her. "Come on."<br/>He bit his lip nervously but went against his shyness and sat down beside her. She leaned back and looked up at the sky. He did the same.<br/>"The stars are so much more visible here. It's almost like they're out just for us."<br/>He looked over at her as she rolled onto her side. She rested her head on his shoulder as she placed her hand on his chest. He felt his face begin to heat.<br/>"Do you ever wish that we were the only two in the world?"<br/>He opened his mouth to speak but could only muster a slight squeak.<br/>She snuggled in closer to him. "I love it here in the summer. It's...nice."<br/>He reached up and took her hand, lifting it as he sat up. "May I need to ask you something?" He turned to look at her--realizing as he stared at her why her voice had been growing quieter. She was asleep.<br/>He sighed and brushed back his bangs. "Tomorrow." He turned and grabbed a beach towel, draping it over her. "Then we talk."</p><p> </p><p> The rest of the summer was filled with as much fun and excitement as their first summer together. Isaac was so busy having fun and spending time with May that he forgot about the previous school year.<br/>She held his hands in her's as her parents packed up their car behind them. "I had a great summer with you."<br/>He smiled. "Me too."<br/>She pulled him in and gave him a long hug. When she was done she stepped back. "I bet you're going to be so much taller the next time I see you."<br/>"I hope so. "<br/>She reached her hand up and brushed his cheek with her thumb. "And maybe you'll even have some facial hair."<br/>He placed his hand over hers. "One can only hope." He squeezed her hand.<br/>She squeezed back. "Don't change too much."<br/>He nodded. "I'll try."<br/>Her parents called and she looked back at them. "I've got to go." She turned back to him. "I'll see you." She stared at him for a few seconds as if waiting for something. When nothing happened she gave him a confused look then turned and headed towards her car. She looked back at the door and waved to him. "Bye."<br/>He raised his hand and watched as the car drove away. He frowned as he thought back to her parting expression. "What did it mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Three</p><p>"She wanted you to kiss her!" cried Tim at school a few weeks later.<br/>"A kiss?"<br/>His friend groaned. "Come on, man. She was giving all the signs. You're so dense."<br/>"But why would she wait for me to kiss her?" She was the one that kissed me the first time.<br/>"She obviously wanted you to be the one to initiate it, not her. You're so dense. You'll never get anywhere with her if you don't straighten up."<br/>Isaac frowned. "You're right. I need to be stronger."<br/>Tim smiled and patted him on the back. "That's it. You've got it. Next time you see her, give her a big kiss."<br/>Isaac joined his friend in a smile. "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac waited until May was away from her friends then followed her to a lower traffic area of the school. He had reasoned after last year that maybe she didn't acknowledge his presence because her friends were around. But if she was alone...<br/>She closed her locker and turned, stopping when she saw him standing behind her.<br/>He smiled. "I'm sorry I'm slow. But now I know what you wanted." He leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were cold and she seemed to struggle against it and quickly pushed him away. <br/>She glared and wiped furiously at her mouth. "What was that?!"<br/>He stared at her, stunned by her reaction. "A kiss. You were giving me the look."<br/>"I was not. Can a girl not get a book out of her locker without being attacked?"<br/>"No, I meant this summer. When you left you--."<br/>She pushed him with her hand as she walked past. "Listen, touch me again and I'll sick one of my football friends on you."<br/>He turned and watched her go. His shoulders sunk. "I guess it doesn't matter who's with her."</p><p> </p><p>"What do we want to try out for this year?" asked Tim. <br/>The two boys were standing in front of the school sign up board considering their after school activities for that year.<br/>Isaac's eyes wandered over the lists and came to rest on a paper with a picture of a basketball on it. He pointed to it. "What about basketball?"<br/>His friend frowned. "Man, just because we play a few games after school doesn't mean we are team material." His frown deepened as his friend continued to look the paper over. "Are you wanting to join for her?"<br/>Isaac looked at him. "For who?"<br/>"Your summer girl. Are you thinking if you join a sport she'll finally acknowledge your presence?" Isaac looked away, signaling to his friend he was right. "Doesn't matter what you do Isaac, she's never going to like you back."<br/>"But this summer--."<br/>Tim sighed. "I thought we decided it was a different girl."<br/>"But she said we went to the same school."<br/>"And did you talk about the school year with her this summer?"<br/>Isaac looked down. "It didn't really come up."<br/>"See. She's probably some nerd and tells you her name is May to make you think she's more popular than she really is. I bet if you really took the time to look elsewhere, you'd find her in a chemistry lab or something."<br/>"But May--."<br/>"May have a similar look to your summer girl but it's not her. Obviously."<br/>Isaac nodded slowly, starting to agree with his friend after his last encounter.<br/>Tim put his arm around him, pulling him close. "Buck up friend. If she goes to our school we'll find her. Even if she turns out to be a real toad."<br/>He frowned. "She's not a toad. She's really pretty and she has a great body."<br/>"Then we'll check the swim team first." Isaac turned with his friend and proceeded down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the school year Isaac and Tim spent their spare time finding his summer girl. During that time Isaac joined the basketball team but remained on the bench throughout the season.<br/>"You are pretty much just a water boy in uniform," Tim reminded him constantly.<br/>At one point the boys even went to the library to check through the yearbooks. The only girl they found with the same blue eyes was May.<br/>"Maybe she was wearing contacts?"<br/>Isaac shook her head. "No. These were natural."<br/>"Then maybe she's already graduated. Maybe she was a senior last summer and is gone now."<br/>But when they checked back further the results were the same. Zero.<br/>"She might not be pictured. Or maybe she did go to this school but moved away before you came and just didn't tell you."<br/>"But why?"<br/>Tim shrugged. "For the same reason that she told you her name was May Weathers."<br/>So fall ended and Isaac readied himself for another confusing summer.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Four</p><p>"We're not going?!"<br/>Isaac's parents frowned at his outburst. It was their first dinner for the summer and his father had just made the announcement. <br/>His mother nodded. "We can't go this summer. Your father couldn't get off."<br/>"But we go every summer."<br/>His father laughed lightly. "I wouldn't call two summers "every summer." I'm sorry it didn't work out butI thought you didn't even like our vacations."<br/>"Honey, don't you remember his little friend."<br/>His dad nodded. "Oh right, April or something."<br/>"May. And...that's not the reason I want to go," he lied as he folded his arms.<br/>His mother looked at his dad. "Oh honey, isn't there something you could do?"<br/>The man stroked his chin as he thought. "Well, I might be able to get some time off. Not as long, mind you. But--."<br/>Isaac smiled, cheering along with his mom who hugged his dad. "Oh thank you, honey."<br/>Isaac hurriedly finished his meal then went up to his room to pack. "I've got to decide what I'm going to wear. I've really got to make an impression this time."<br/>As he pulled his clothes out of his closet his movements slowed as a thought came to him. "What if my vacation happens at a different time than hers? What if she comes the day I'm leaving?" <br/>The rest of the time before his vacation was spent worrying.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac sighed. It was the second day of his vacation and he was standing in line at the pool's water slide. I guess my fear came true.<br/>He was surprised as two warm hands suddenly placed themselves over his eyes from behind.<br/>"Guess who," said a familiar voice.<br/>He turned and smiled at the girl. "May."<br/>She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Cheater. You have to guess without looking."<br/>He laughed. "I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you this year."<br/>"Why?"<br/>"My dad wasn't able to get off as long this year."<br/>She nodded. "I see. Then we'll just have to make the most of the time we've got."<br/>"Then let's go do something." <br/>She grabbed his hand as he started to leave the line.<br/>"Wait, not yet. I've been wantin to ride this."<br/>"Oh, okay." He got back in line. He noticed her smiling and frowned in confusion. "What?"<br/>"I had to practically stand on my tiptoes to put my hands on your eyes. You just keep growing." She shook her head. "Soon you'll be so tall I'll have to use a hot air balloon to talk to you."<br/>He laughed. "I doubt I'll get that tall."<br/>"You never know. Do you think the green giant's mom ever expected him to get as tall as he did?"<br/>Isaac continued to laugh as May went on with other things she'd have to do when he became a giant. Before he knew it they were at the top of the slide.<br/>"Is there any way we could ride together?" asked May.<br/>"We're not really supposed to do this," replied the lifeguard. May smiled sweetly at him. "But I guess I'll let it slide this once."<br/>May sat down at the top of the slide and Isaac sat down behind her.<br/>"Just stay between his legs and you'll be fine," said the lifeguard.<br/>May smiled. "That shouldn't be a problem. He's got legs like logs."<br/>"Go."<br/>Isaac felt May's hand on his leg as they slid down the slide, the water rushing up around them. His eyes were glued on her the whole time so he didn't even notice when the slide ended and they entered the water.<br/>He coughed and rubbed at his eyes as they waded out of the water.<br/>"That was fun." She looked back at him. "Did you get water in your eyes?"<br/>He nodded. "I forgot to close my eyes. The chlorine's burning slightly."<br/>She took his hand. "Such sensitive eyes. Come on, I'll help you to a seat and then get you some eye drops or something."<br/>He nodded and let her lead him to a seat. After telling him she'd be right back he waited there with his eyes closed. When the burning started to go down he opened his eyes and looked around. <br/>When he didn't see her a frown formed on his face. "Where is she? She should be back."<br/>After turning completely around in his chair he spotted her. A pair of guys were talking to her and she had that cold look about her she always had in school.<br/>"Come on, you'll have fun," one of the guys was telling her as Isaac stepped closer.<br/>"I told you. I'm already with someone." She turned as Isaac stepped next to her.<br/>"Is everything okay here?"<br/>The two guys frowned. "This doesn't concern you beanstalk." One of the guys was slightly taller than him but thicker and the other was just a bit shorter than him but just as muscled as the first.<br/>"They invited me to a party in their hotel room," said May. She moved closer to Isaac and put her hand on his shoulder. "But I told them I wasn't interested."<br/>One of the guys reached out for her other hand. "Come on--."<br/>Isaac pushed the guy's hand away. "She said no. So let her alone."<br/>The two guys moved towards him threateningly.<br/>"Is there a problem here?"<br/>The four turned as two hotel security officers moved towards them. The older boys looked at the girl and boy and then back at the officers.<br/>"No. We were just leaving." They turned and walked off.<br/>Isaac sighed in relief once they were alone. "I thought I was going to have to fight them."<br/>May smiled and hugged his arm. "You're a lot stronger than you look."<br/>He laughed nervously. "You really think so."<br/>She nodded. "Come on, let's go get something to drink."<br/>He agreed and let her lead him off to the pool bar.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac let the waves of the ocean hit against him. He stood firm letting the waves only rock him slightly back and forth. Something pushed him from behind and he fell forward into the water. He wiped water out of his eyes as he came up and saw May laughing at him.<br/>"You're just jealous," he said with a smile.<br/>She put her hand on her hips and grinned. "And how is that?"<br/>"Because I'm stronger than you."<br/>Her eyebrow rose. "Oh really?" She lunged at him before he could fully stand and pushed him back into the water. He struggled against her as she let him lift his head long enough to get air before pushing him down again. His feet touched the sand below and he used it to flip his body around so he was on top. Without touching the bottom, she flipped her body in a circle between his legs and came up, jumping onto his back. She pulled him backwards into the water. <br/>The two drug their bodies up onto the sand a short time later, out of breath and slightly bruised. Isaac coughed as he flopped onto his back and looked over at May as she brushed back a wisp of hair from her forehead.<br/>"A tie?"<br/>She turned and looked at him. "For now." She rolled over onto her stomach and held out her arm. "Rematch. Arm wrestling."<br/>He groaned and rolled over. "Are you sure? You're not too tired?"<br/>"Never." She gripped his hand and then their arms tightened as they tried to push the other over.<br/>Even after the water battle Isaac could feel his remaining strength overpowering hers. He wondered for a moment if he should let her win but before he could decide she had pinned his hand to the ground. She raised her hands in triumph.<br/>"Hah! And the win goes to me."<br/>He groaned and flopped face down onto the sound. "I'm a failure as a man."<br/>She laughed and crawled closer to him. She laid her head next to his. He turned his head and peered into her crystal like eyes.<br/>"I like it better when you're not wearing make-up," he said. "The eyeliner drowns out your pretty eyes."<br/>He raised his head as she rose to rest back on her knees. Her expression was thoughtful and she looked like she was going to say something. Before she did she rose, smiling down at him as she said, "I'll race you back to the hotel."<br/>"What?" He jumped up as she started running off. "Hey, cheater!" <br/>He ran after her.</p><p> </p><p>He held her hand as she walked him to his parent's rental car.<br/>"I wish you could stay longer. It's going to stink being the only teenager here."<br/>He nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. But I'm sure you'll find a way to have fun without me." He smiled. "But not too much."<br/>She smiled back. "Okay."<br/>She stared at him and he recognized the look she had given him last summer. He leaned over and lightly kissed her.<br/>"Bye."<br/>He watched her waving as the car drove away. When he couldn't see her anymore he turned back and in his seat as he let out a heavy sigh. And then she forgets me.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Four</p><p>"Maybe she has a split personality," reasoned Tim as he and Isaac walked down the school hallway.<br/>Isaac frowned in thought. "It would explain things. But I don't think that's it."<br/>"If it was, would you still go out with her? Even if it meant she only liked you in the summer and hated you in the fall?"<br/>Isaac stopped walking and stopped to think. "...I  don't know."<br/>Tim walked back to him and rested his arm around his shoulders. "You probably won't have to make that decision. But just in case, you should really think about it."<br/>Isaac nodded slowly. He parted with Tim and continued down the hall to his own class. He stopped when a group of girls blocked his path. He recognized them as the group that May hung out with.<br/>"What did you do with your eyes?" he heard one of the girls ask.<br/>"I just decided to try a different look," replied a familiar voice from deeper in the group.<br/>"You look so...different."<br/>"You look plain is what she means."<br/>"Here, I'll lend you my eyeliner."<br/>"Thanks." May came out of the group a short time later holding an eyeliner pen. Her eyes were only lightly eye lined. All the girls in the group turned to watch her go, their thick coal lined eyes reminding him of birds of prey.<br/>May didn't even glance at him as she passed heading towards the ladies room. The girls turned back in on themselves and began talking together.<br/>Isaac turned and ran down the hall. May turned as he burst into the girls' bathroom. <br/>She stepped back, a wary look on her face. "You're not going to try and kiss me again are you?" She reached for her bag. "I have mace."<br/>"Why do you let them do that to you?"<br/>She frowned. "Who do what?"<br/>"Those girls. Why do you let them control the way you act? Why can't you be yourself? I know the way you act at school isn't you. You never smile here the way you do during the summer. Everything is different about you compared to summer."<br/>Her lips tightened. She turned and leaned close to the mirror as she applied the liner. She turned as Isaac stepped towards her. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her eye. Grabbing the pen with his other hand he flung it across the room. She turned to grab her bag but he reached around her and grabbed her free hand. She turned and glared at him.<br/>"I'll scream."<br/>"Go ahead. I don't care anymore." He let go of her hands, practically throwing them back at her. "Do whatever you want. I'm done." <br/>He turned and left the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"So you've really given up?" asked Tim during lunch.<br/>Isaac nodded as he angrily stabbed at his food. "You're right. She's not worth it."<br/>"I don't remember saying that." He shrugged. "But whatever. As long as it's really over."<br/>The boys raised their heads as a group of girls walked past. It was the popular girls and May was among them. While the girls talked amongst themselves, May's head slightly turned towards them. Her eyes rested on him and for the briefest of seconds he thought he saw a hint of recognition in her eyes. Then she turned away.<br/>He turned as Tim grabbed his hand. "Don't let her get to you again man. It's over."<br/>Isaac nodded slowly, feeling himself want to look back. "Right."<br/>The rest of the school year passed. Isaac got off the bench to play one game for the last two minutes. He was even able to get a girlfriend for a time but broke it off after a week.<br/>"I just didn't feel a connection."<br/>"She was a girl. What does it matter if there was a connection?"<br/>"It does."<br/>And summer came yet again.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Five</p><p>"I'll pass."<br/>Isaac's parents stared at him. "Pass?" asked his father as he handed his wife a dish of peas.<br/>Isaac nodded. "I don't want to go on a vacation this year. It's my summer before senior year. I'd rather stay home and hang with my friends."<br/>"But doesn't Tim's family go to his grandparents during the summer?" asked his mom.<br/>He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I have friends other than Tim. And I'd just rather not go anywhere this summer."<br/>His mother frowned. "I don't know Isaac. A vacation might be good for you. You've been tense and kind of cranky this year."<br/>He scowled. "So what? I'm almost eighteen. If I don't want to go on a family vacation I shouldn't have to." He stood and started to storm out of the room.<br/>"We don't have to go to the same spot if you don't want."<br/>His steps slowed and then stopped. He sighed. "I guess." He continued out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my goodness, guess what?"<br/>Isaac frowned at his friend's fake preppy voice coming from the other side of the phone. "What?"<br/>"I just heard that Grace "McMoney" is taking all her best friends to the Cayman Islands for the summer before they all leave for college," replied Tim, continuing his preppy voice.<br/>"And why do I care?"<br/>"You won't. But I thought you might find it interesting to hear that May's not going."<br/>Isaac started to hang up.<br/>"She said that her parents are dragging her on a family vacation. One final outing before she leaves for college."<br/>"I can't believe she's going against her friends."<br/>"I know right. But maybe now that they're going to be going to different school's from now on she won't care anymore."<br/>Isaac became thoughtful. "Maybe."<br/>"Anyway, not to get you back on a May fix or anything, I was just telling you more as a warning."<br/>"A warning?"<br/>"Yeah. As in not to go on a vacation this summer."<br/>Isaac leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, I already dealt with that. We are going somewhere else."<br/>"That's great. Have a great summer."<br/>Isaac smiled. "I think I finally will."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac smiled as he looked around at the lobby of the new hotel. The new vacation spot looked promising as a group of bikini clad girls walked past.<br/>"Do you like it so far?" asked his mom.<br/>He smiled. "It definitely looks more teen friendly than the last one."<br/>She nodded. "Good. Yeah, Mike said this place was better."<br/>Isaac's smile faded. "Mike?"<br/>"Yeah, May's dad. He recommended this place. They are coming here this summer since it's May's last summer with them before college. They wanted to spend it somewhere really nice."<br/>He swallowed but found himself having trouble. "You-you mean May's h--."<br/>"Isaac!"<br/>He turned just in time to catch May as she jumped into his arms. He looked back at his mom but she was just smiling unaware of his displeasure.<br/>"I'll leave you two alone to catch up."<br/>He started to call out to her to stop but she was lost in the crowd of patrons before he could form the word. He turned and glared at May who had ended the greeting.<br/>She smiled as she tilted her head in that "cute way." He shook his head. Not cute. Annoying.<br/>"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.<br/>"Like you don't know."<br/>She feigned ignorance. "Do I?"<br/>He walked past her. "I told you I gave up. I'm done with you." He looked back and saw her following him. He stopped and turned on her. "Stop following me. What are you? Some kind of stalker with a split personality disorder."<br/>She folded her arms. "If you're trying to be mean, you are succeeding. I don't know what your problem is."<br/>"My problem is you and the way you treat me."<br/>"And how is that?"<br/>He cried out in annoyance. "Please just tell me you have a twin sister or a cousin that looks amazingly like you."<br/>"No luck," she replied flatly.<br/>"Than medically what is wrong with you?"<br/>"Nothing."<br/>"Then why are you a bitch?"<br/>He saw her chin shake slightly and then she clenched it. She turned and walked away. <br/>He exhaled and made a growling sound. "Good riddance." He turned and walked away himself.</p><p> </p><p>His mom found him wrapped in a blanket lying on his bed a short time later. She sat down beside him resting her hand on his shoulder.<br/>"Is everything okay, honey? Did you and May have a fight?"<br/>He curled into a tighter ball and remained silent.<br/>"I'm sure you guys will work it out." The bed creaked as she started to get up. She seemed to change her mind and leaned over close to his ear. "You know I saw May earlier in a similar position to you in the lobby. I think she's upset too."<br/>The spot beside him rose as his mother got up and closed the door behind her quietly. He sighed and rolled over, staring at the door. After a moment he sat up, partially taking off the blankets as he then rose, shoving his feet into his shoes as he headed to the door. The door closed soundly behind him as he walked purposefully down the hall.<br/>Down in the hotel lobby he cast his eyes around, spotting her after a moment surrounded by college aged guys who were talking to her with crooked grins. He walked towards them as the guy said, "Come on, it will be fun."<br/>"No," May mumbled.<br/>Isaac stepped between her and the guy as he reached down to grab her. The guy stopped and stared at him.<br/>"Excuse me," started the guy.<br/>Isaac shoved the guy back. "You're excused." He turned to May. "We need to talk." He grabbed her hand and started to pull her up.<br/>"Hey jerk!" called the boy behind him. He turned as the guy threw a punch that hit him in the cheek. Letting the punch follow through Isaac then used his free hand to punch the guy back. The older guy stumbled back, falling over a chair as his feet flew up into the air.<br/>Isaac turned back to May. "Let's go." He pulled her out the lobby and down the street. They walked towards the beach, both remaining silent as they walked.<br/>At the beach he stopped and turned to face May. He started to talk but she reached up and gently brushed his cheek.<br/>"You're bleeding," she said.<br/>He pushed her hand away. "Don't try and change the subject."<br/>"I'm not."<br/>"I need to talk to you, seriously. I can't go on like this."<br/>Her face hardened, reminding him of her fall look. She seemed to wait for him to continue.<br/>He sighed and turned away, brushing his bangs back. "I can't take this anymore. At first I was confused. Then I just ignored it because I was having so much fun. Then...I don't even know why I let it happen that year." He turned back. "But this summer I'm not going to let it happen. I need to know now why you are nice to me during the summer and treat me like I don't exist in the fall?"<br/>"I don't treat you like you don't exist," she replied in her fall voice, "I talk to you. Usually I just ignore people when they address me if they are below me."<br/>He made a frustrated growling sound. "So you finally admit that you recognize me at school?"<br/>She folded her arms shooting him a look of disdain. "Of course. It's not like I'm a schizoid. We just run in different circles in the fall and I can't acknowledge knowing you then."<br/>"But even when we are alone--."<br/>"We are never truly alone. There could always be someone watching. And I can't give you any ideas that will make you talk to me more. If you talk to me too much my friends might start thinking what you say is true."<br/>His jaw clenched. "You're a real bitch, you know that?"<br/>Her face slightly softened into her summer look, "I know." She turned away. "I think we're going to have to call this thing off."<br/>He grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him. "And what exactly is this thing? I've never really gotten a hold on it. What is this?"<br/>"Nothing," she replied as she pulled his hand off her shoulder and dropped it. "And it will always be nothing." She turned again and started to walk away. She stopped for a moment and he thought he heard her say, "I'm sorry I hurt you." Then she ran.<br/>He stared at the spot she had just been standing. He blinked. "Did we just break up?"<br/>The rest of the summer Isaac only ever saw May from a distance. And then it ended without him ever finding out the reason behind her odd behavior over the years.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Six</p><p>Isaac sighed as he laid his head down on the cold school desk. "Not knowing makes it really hard to move on."<br/>Tim groaned beside him. "Come on, man, it's our senior year. She's not even here anymore--she went off to college. Can't we have at least one school year where you don't obsess over her?"<br/>"What makes it even more confusing is that she talked to my mom at one point during the trip. She told my mom she noticed I had grown a little more since the last summer. She's the only one who noticed that, not even my mom noticed till she said something."<br/>Tim fell out of his desk in mock shock. "Amazing. You have to forgive her because she noticed you are taller."<br/>"I know. I'm not forgiving her."<br/>"Hey, maybe that's why she was mean to you. Because she's waiting until you get tall enough. Kind of like a fine wine."<br/>Isaac frowned. "Whatever the reason, I don't care anymore."<br/>His friend snorted. "Whatever. You're still head over heels for her."<br/>"Am not."<br/>Tim smiled and waved at someone behind Isaac. "Oh, hi May. <br/>"Yeah right. I'm not--," he heard someone step behind him and turned in his seat. Another student looked back at him. Isaac sighed and turned back. "I hope you were happy with my reaction."<br/>Tim laughed. "Very much."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac entered the local library late one night. Grabbing his history paper he looked over the list of sources. Looking up again he spotted a familiar face sitting at a table.<br/>His feet fought, one wanting to leave while the other made the excuse "we're already here, just don't go over there." He let that foot win. As he walked to the help desk and asked where the books he needed he learned he should have gone with the first foot's idea as the librarian pointed in the direction he wanted to avoid as she said, "Right over there," she pointed to bookshelves surround the aforementioned table.<br/>Isaac swallowed and headed to the bookshelves. As long as she didn't look up and he kept his back to her she might not recognize him. He scanned the shelf, having a hard time concentrating on what he was reading with her right behind him. He heard her sigh and his head turned without his bidding. Her head was down and he noticed her lip was quivering. She bit it as a splash of water slid down and hit the page of her book. His eyes stayed on the book as he noticed a phone sitting on the pages. Images were slideshowing across the screen, images of of him and May during the summer. Another splash of liquid hit the plastic screen.<br/>Before he realized it both his feet agreed on their next destination and he found himself standing in front of her. "May?"<br/>She looked up and her eyes widened. Quickly she reached up and wiped at her eyes as she used her other hand to close the photo program and shoved the phone in her pocket.<br/>"Isaac."<br/>He laughed slightly. "The fact that you acknowledge knowing my name in the fall is a real improvement."<br/>She turned away, her face taking back on its fall coldness. "I have no need to ignore you anymore."<br/>She looked back at him as he slid out the chair in front of her and sat down. "Yeah, but the thing I don't understand is why you thought you had to do it in the first place." She started to respond but he held up his hand to stop her. "And don't bother saying it was something to do with your friend's disapproval. Of course, if that is the case then it means what we had in the summer wasn't as special as I thought it was."<br/>"But it was."<br/>He felt his own features harden. "Your lies don't work on my anymore, May. I'm over you. The only reason I came over here was to give you one last chance to explain yourself. Was it a game to you? Seeing if you could get a lower classmen to fall for you enough to come back each summer and take your cold in the fall."<br/>"No, I didn't--."<br/>"Or are you going to say that it was real for you?" She started to nod but he slammed his hand down on the table. "Because I'll never believe that. You broke me, May. Whatever your final goal, that is what happened. I won't take it anymore. For one last time I'll listen to your lies." He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair signaling he was ready to listen.<br/>She stared at him, obviously shaken. Her lip began to quiver like before and she reached up to cover it. Then in a sudden movement she gathered up her things and jetted out of the building. <br/>He stared at the empty space in front of him for a good minute before it fully dawned on him that she had gone. When it did he sighed and let his head drop down to the table.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac looked up as his friend burst into his room. "Guess what? I found a club that will let us in without IDs."<br/>Isaac frowned and looked back down at his homework. "I don't drink."<br/>His friend grabbed his arm and pulled. "Come on. It's not to drink. It's just to dance. There'll be college girls there and as long as we hide our "Not Legal" stamps they might think we're college age too. Score!"<br/>Isaac pulled away. "No. I have work to do."<br/>"It's a Saturday night. Take a break."<br/>Isaac made a growling sound and then let out a giving up sounding sigh. "Fine."<br/>Tim cheered and pulled him out of the room. "You won't regret it."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac glared at his friend a short time later after they had entered the club. There across the black lit room stood May with a group of college age girls.<br/>Tim shrugged. "And how was I to know? Just avoid her."<br/>"Like I ever can."<br/>"What?" called his friend over the music.<br/>He shook his head. "I'm going to get a drink."<br/>He left his friend who was trying to chat up a pair of college girls. Stopping at the bar he waited till the bartender noticed him. He held up the back of his palm. "I want a club soda."<br/>The bartender nodded and grabbed a glass then squirted in the soda. Isaac turned as he picked up the glass. He stopped when he saw May walking towards him. He started to leave then noticed something odd about the way she was walking. Her gait was crooked and by the way her head bobbled around he could tell she was drunk. She stopped at the bar and got the bartender's attention.<br/>"I'd like another," she slurred.<br/>Isaac walked over and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away. "I think not."<br/>She wobbled her head around to look at him and smiled crookedly. "Isaac, what're you doing here? Aren't you underage?"<br/>Isaac frowned. "So are you."<br/>She laughed. "You're right. I must have forgotten."<br/>He led her out of the bar and to the outside where he helped her into Tim's car then texted his friend.<br/>After he'd told Tim where he was, Though I doubt he'll check his phone, he slid in beside her in the back. "Why are you here?"<br/>"I could ask the same of you," she said as she poked his chest. "You're still in high school."<br/>"We're just here to pick up girls."<br/>"Ah ha. I just came to relax but then I had one drink and then another and...well you get the picture."<br/>He sighed and let his head drop back against the seat. "Why does this keep happening?"<br/>She looked at him. "What?"<br/>"Every time I think I've gotten away from you, you keep pulling me back."<br/>He turned to look at her as she sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to." She leaned forward, resting her head on her hands. "I should have gone to that other college. If only this one hadn't offered a better scholarship."<br/>"For once May, can you tell me the truth?" She looked at him. "Did you ever love me?"<br/>She looked saddened by the question. "Yes, from the first moment I saw you."<br/>He groaned. "Once. Once I'd like the truth."<br/>"It is the truth."<br/>"I really wish I could believe that." He turned away.<br/>He was pulled back as May grabbed his collar and turned him towards her. "I'm not lying!" And something in her eyes told him she was sincere.<br/>"Then why the subterfuge?"<br/>She frowned. "I'm a little drunk right now and don't remember what that means."<br/>"Why the pretending?"<br/>She sighed. "Because I'm not secure with myself."<br/>He frowned. "What?"<br/>"I've never felt comfortable being myself. When I got into the in-crowd I was so happy but I was afraid if I ever got kicked out I would never have any friends. The only time I felt comfortable enough to be myself was when I was around you. From the moment I met you I was just...able. Able to be myself. I don't know what it was." A tear slid down her face as her chin quivered. "I told myself at the end of summer that I was going to be nice to you. But every time my friends came around I lost all my nerve. I never thought with the way I treated you that you'd stay around. So I never tried."<br/>She bent over, burying her head in her hands again. Her shoulders shook as she cried.<br/>Isaac watched her, feeling a tugging at his heart. He wanted to hug her but part of him was angry at her for being so weak. So he voiced it instead, "I hate that you couldn't tell me. That you just went on ignoring me and didn't change your coldness in the least."<br/>She nodded. "I know. I'm a hateful person. I tried sometimes, but I could never follow through. I don't deserve you. I've treated you so horrible and you've put up with me for so long. I'll leave you alone." She turned to open the car door. <br/>He reached across and grabbed her hand, turning her back towards him. "I can't let you do that."<br/>She stared at him, a look of confusion apparent on her face. "But I have to."<br/>"If I help you, do you promise to treat me like you do in the summer, year round?"<br/>"I don't know if I can."<br/>He squeezed her hand. "I'll help you. We'll get through this."<br/>"No, I should go. It's for your own good."<br/>A smile played at the edge of his mouth. "But I don't want what's good for me. I want you."<br/>Her eyes widened as he pulled her in for a kiss. Her body was tense at first but then she relaxed into him. <br/>"So Blue Ice, do you think we'll last?"<br/>She laughed lightly. "I never did like that name."<br/>He smiled and hugged her close. "Then let's completely forget about all that and start over." He turned and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Isaac."<br/>She looked at his hand, slightly confused, then she smiled. "I'm May."<br/>"You have beautiful eyes."<br/>"You're handsome and tall. You've actually grown since the--."<br/>He pulled her close and kissed her again.<br/>"Your first kiss."<br/>Both Isaac and May turned in surprise at the voice. Tim grinned from the other side of the car door. They smiled and looked at each other. <br/>"Yeah." because in truth, it was their first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>